deathnotefandomcom-20200223-history
Execution
Execution (執行, Shikkō) is the seventeenth episode of the ''Death Note'' anime series. Synopsis Rem is seen talking to a mysterious businessman about the Death Note; it is revealed that this man is responsible for the recent Kira killings, and Rem is using him to try and free Misa. Rem says he can use the Death Note however he wishes on the condition he kills criminals, and refers to it as "good business" for the human, causing the man to grin devilishly with silver teeth. Meanwhile, after 50 days, the three people in solitary confinement start to become feverish and have yet to change any opinions. Aizawa becomes convinced Light can't be Kira, since if he could have killed under imprisoned conditions, he wouldn't have bothered killing Lind L. Tailor and the FBI agents, and now thinks that L just doesn't want to admit he was wrong; Matsuda agrees. L decides to comply. He requests that Soichiro come back to headquarters, as he has a plan he would be interested in. Soichiro agrees, but appears to be horrified by what L requests. Soichiro takes Misa out of her cell, with Misa briefly thinking that he is her stalker. As Soichiro reveals that he is a detective, Misa's memories of being arrested are partially restored. Soichiro takes her to another compound, where Aizawa drops Light off to him. The three drive away and Soichiro reveals he's not freeing them, but rather driving them to the execution site himself. He reveals that the killings are still happening and that the UN and Japanese government unanimously want them executed without a trial. Light and Misa protest, but Soichiro continues on. As they pass over a bridge, Soichiro suddenly drives them under it, where he plans to resolve his inner demons by shooting Light dead and then committing suicide, and then have Misa escape. Soichiro fires the gun at Light, but it is shown to be a blank cartridge. Soichiro and L then reveal the whole details to them: the whole thing was a test, and if they were Kira, they would have had no choice but to kill Soichiro; since they didn't, they can't be Kira, and thus their names are cleared by L. However, L is still suspicious at the fact Misa's DNA was found on the audio tapes. As such, he decides to place security cameras in Misa's room, but she can go back to her life, while Light must remain constantly with L. Later, the two are taken back to headquarters, where Light and L are handcuffed together to their mutual dismay. Misa tries to talk her way into getting what she wants, to the frustration of everyone else. L tries to interrogate her on Aoyama, but gets nowhere, even learning that Misa would LIKE it if Light were Kira. L, still thinking she has ties to the second Kira, decides then to have Matsuda, under the guise of her agent Taro Matsui, to escort her everywhere. As Misa continues protesting, Aizawa angrily shoves her out. L then asks Light to become closer to Misa so he can gather intel. Light refuses to manipulate a person like that, causing L to wonder if Light was being controlled by Kira as well; he subsequently asks Light to keep Misa from leaking anything. L and Watari tell the investigation team that they will be moving to a new, luxurious building inside the city to continue solving the case, motivating them once more. Elsewhere eight businessmen plan the next murder Kira will commit in order for Yotsuba Industries to excel in the market. Rem is shown watching the scene, and claims that humans truly are disgusting creatures. Rules Learned *'How to Use: XII #2' - If you have traded the eye power of a god of death, you will lose the eye power as well as the memory of the Death Note, once you lose its ownership. At the same time, the remaining half of your life will not be restored. *'How to Use: XIII #1' - You may lend the Death Note to another person while maintaining its ownership. Subletting it to yet another person is possible, too. Episode Guide es:Episodio 17: Ejecución fi:Teloitus fr:Exécution pl:Egzekucja Category:Anime Category:Episodes Category:Part I (anime)